


I won't say goodbye

by AgusAFD



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgusAFD/pseuds/AgusAFD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Beth comes to Alexandria, everything is fine. But when Daryl leaves the city with Sasha and Abraham, and the church's tower falls, everything is... not okay. Can Beth find Daryl before everything it's too late?<br/>*NONE OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE SHOW BELONGS TO ME*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Beth's POV (omniscient narrator)**

The last few weeks have been weird for the new Alexandria’s citizen. They were hard, actually. It took to each one being integrated to the closest thing to the civilization since the prison felt. But they made it; they found their roles in the new society.

Rick and Michonne were cops, not the official ones, but cops in the end, Carl had gotten new friends, Carol had been involved in social activities and Maggie, in an extraordinary way, was being trained as the Alexandria’s leader by Deanna.

And Beth… was a double-edged sword after leaving alive of Grady Memorial Hospital. When the days were quiet, she take care of Judith and the other kids, whose parents were outside looking for supplies or checking the perimeter; and when the days were unquiet, she was on the walls, protecting to the city.

The half of the walkers, or that was what Rick said, surrounding Alexandria, and Beth just waited the twenty-four hours of the day for Daryl to come. She could still remember the look that he sent to her when she offered to help. After the little discussion they had, Beth had to resign to stay in the city.

“Beth, he’ll come back.” Maggie had said to her that night over dinner in the house that everyone shared. They didn’t want to split up and they’re not going to.

The blonde pushed her plate away and nodded, looking for her gun which Daryl had given to her— to go to stand guard, until Carol spoke.

“Don’t even bother. Rosita is covering your turn. It’s your rest day.”

Beth frowned and looked at her, angry. For a second she paid attention to every present that was eating in silence. That has been that way since the plan failed. Not wanting to interrupt the only calm she had seen since the walkers surrounded the city, she only nodded and went upstairs, hearing the sound of crackling wood under her.

In her room, she pulled a knife that she had hidden in her left boot and played with it, laid in her bed, in which she hasn’t been since a few days ago with Daryl, recovering the lost time.

_They have been laid in that bed since midnight, maybe, and five hours later, both of them had been waked up. They look each other for a few seconds, Beth’s head on his chest, enjoying the warmth that the scene emanated._

_“I think I’ll accept the job that Aaron has got for me.”_

_At those words, Beth rests on her elbow to looking at him better and to realizing he’s not joking. “Will you? After all we went through you’ll accept a job that takes you away from me?”_

_“Beth, you said I had to integrate to this. That’s what I’m doin’”_

_“Yes, but not like this!” She screamed before collapsing again in her lover’s naked chest. After a few seconds, Beth sighs and closes her eyes, swallowing strongly. “Promise me I won’t say goodbye. I won’t have the need to say it.”_

_Daryl’s eyes dropped down to the blonde hair that adorned her part of the pillow and the mattress. For a minute he questioned himself about the promise, but as soon as Beth’s blue eyes scanned all his face he couldn’t help but say it. He was screwed. “I promise.”_

And now about two days have passed without knowing something of him. Although this was not Aaron’s fault, he didn’t have to accept the job that Rick gave to him with Sasha and Abraham.

If she is much focused, she can still feel his smell impregnated in the sheets. It was like the forest, fresh and natural. It’s not like Daryl would bother in wear some perfume.

Finally, she could fall asleep and sleep more than an hour, like she always did before Daryl left. Upon awakening, nausea made her run to the bathroom, which for her bad luck, was far from her bedroom. After vomiting the pasta that she ate last night, she ran a hand through her hair.

She thought it was weird not find someone at home when she went downstairs, because everyone was at the dining room in the mornings. It wouldn't surprise her that a reunion would be made and she didn't notice.

A few seconds after, everything had sense. Upon leaving to the porch, she could see the church’s tower had collapse and it had destroyed one of the walls, letting the walkers pass. Now, everybody was trying to survive.

As Beth was looking for a known face, she stabbed her knife in the skulls of two walkers that were heading towards her. Walking away from the city’s entrance, she ran until she found Eugene, who was protected by Tara and Rosita.

“Beth!” He screamed. Afterwards, Tara realized about her presence and she kept shooting some walkers as they were getting close to her.

“We are going to leave by the town’s back. We’ll climb” She informed. The blonde nodded and the four ran for their lives, as they open a gap to come safe to the back wall.

The first to climb was Eugene, but he was so slow that the walkers began to corner them already. As Beth keeps the zone where they were, safe, Tara was helping to the fake scientist to climb the wall. There was not much time left.

“Eugene!” Rosita screamed, saving her gun to start climbing the wall. “Move your damn ass if you don’t want me to use you as a walker’s bait!”

“I’m trying it!” He answered, with the same tone voice. Beth saved her knife and followed to the others, passing Rosita. Tara landed first, and she helped Eugene to come down.

 _Bad idea_. “Are you ready to attack?” Rosita asked, watching the horde of walkers coming to them. They were less than the ones, who were entering, but still, they were many for four people… I mean three.

Tara reached to handle of the one that were in her part in a few seconds, she had been training a lot in her stay in the city. Rosita had to handle of Eugene’s part too, because he only screamed as a little girl.

Beth had finished with her part, cleaning her knife in her t-shirt.

“We have to save Denise!” Tara screamed, looking with concern the wall that they had crossed.

“There’s no time” Rosita answered, searching the help that she needed in Beth. “We can’t go back there, _who_ knows if we’ll go out again.”

Reluctantly, Tara started to run, leading to the others, killing the walkers that came closer. A few hours later, when there were no walkers in sight and all they could do was walking, Beth vomited in the path, getting the look of everyone.

“I shouldn’t have eaten what Maggie prepared; she was never good in…” Her voice tone dropped when her name’s sister came out of her mouth. As if she just remembered her, she bit her lower lip and her eyes adopted the sadness that she hadn’t had the time to feel.

Rosita came close to her, with a hand placed on her gun and the other placed on the blonde’s back, who was starting to cry. “I’m sure everyone is safe, they’re strong, and they’ll know how to survive.”

“And what if they are not? And what if they already were bitten by some walker?”

“You must stay positive” She explained, before some walkers sounds were heard on the distance. Rosita snorted and she stands straight. “We’ve got to keep walking and find a safe place before night falls.”

Beth dried the tears that were starting to appear and she returned the path, because, what could she do? Thinking in the worst of the cases and get depressed until some walker decides to eat her? No, she refused to end this way!

With her blonde hair covering her shoulders, she followed Tara, who was so concentrated in her work of leading them to a safe place. Beth was going to let her to do that, because she didn’t have necessary strength to take the leadership right now.

She was going behind, holding her belly which squirmed with every step she made. Once in a while, she noticed Eugene was slowing step to keeping her company of an indirect way. She had to have chosen the worse day to get a stomachache.

A few hours later, when the sun was hidden, everybody stopped for resting a little. The four were exhausted, sweaty, angry and nostalgic about Alexandria.

“What are we going to do now?” Beth asked, sitting in the floor for one minute. “We still have about an hour of sun and we didn’t find anything yet.”

“If only Tara were leading us to somewhere” Eugene lamented, sitting to her side. The look he got from Tara wasn’t pretty.

“I swear if you don’t shut up, I’m going to tie you in the road and you’re going to have to wait to the walkers to help you.”

For a few seconds, they thought in _how_ and _where_ they’d find a place until Rosita spoke. “Look!” She pointed a finger at the top of a mountain, where you could see a little cottage.

“Do you want us to climb over there?” Eugene asked, looking the entire path that they’d have to travel.

Quickly, Eugene got up, dusted off his pants, and followed the three women that have saved his ass. As Rosita and Tara kept an eye on everything and spoke softly, Beth, that was by their side, just listened and nodded in multiple times.

When the four were on the top of the mountain, the sun has gone of the sky. Rosita approached stealthily to the cottage’s door and she was about to knock but she was stopped by Beth.

“What are you doing?”

“Knocking?”

“Probably there’s no one there.”

She shrugged and opened the door quickly, being surprised it’s not closed. Tara followed her, showing her knife before any alert and Beth was the last to enter without taking into account Eugene, who stayed at the door “on guard”.

And that meant scream when danger stalks.

The three girls started to check in the place  
in search of food, medicine… or walkers. The little food they found was expired. There was no sign of medicine in that small cottage. And the walkers… well, there was one at the bathroom, but Beth got to finish her.

“Clear!” Rosita screamed to Eugene, who as entering closed the door behind him.

“Poor little girl… For how long she had been here, waiting for anybody?” Tara asked, bending down to check her. She was a redhead with —previously— gorgeous green eyes.

“Not much” Rosita pointed her wrists with the gun she had in her left hand. “She cut her wrists, she wasn’t bit. Maybe her parents didn’t come back yet.”

Uncomfortable, Beth she left that scene, remembering when she tried to do the same at the farm, after her mother died.

Lying in one of the two mattresses that the small room had, Eugene, Tara and Rosita were arguing about who was going to sleep and where.

“I don’t know, but I’m not going to sleep with him” Tara said, heading where Beth was resting. Rosita gave him a look that’d kill him if she’d want to.

“You touch me and I kill you. Got it?”

A few minutes later, when everybody was accommodated in their respective “beds”; though they were only mattresses, but it was more than anything, Beth looked the faces of every present. She could only think in one.

Where would be he? What if Daryl come back and sees that she had gone? Unable to sleep, it doesn’t matter how tired she was, Beth walked into the bathroom where the little girl was before and she vomited until half an hour after the nausea ceased.

She still felt dizzy when she returns to the mattress, and looking at the roof, she could fall asleep.

*

The next day consisted in waking up, go back to throw up, go back to receive weird looks from the others, until Rosita suggest to follow the path.

“And what if we don’t find anything? I mean, we haven’t seen anything like this in… miles” Tara said, pointed a finger to the little structure that surrounded them. The sun seeped in through the windows, and the place stank as horse shit.

“We must to take a risk” Beth answered, feeling even worse than the day before.

“We can’t move with you being like that, we’ve got to wait” Eugene seemed to be happy with this place, for being a smart person; he didn’t know that everyone must to keep in constant movement.

“Don’t worry” The blond made a sign with her hand, looking for her knife with the other. “I’ll be fine. When do we leave?”

Rosita groped her gun in her shorts and snorted. “As soon as possible.”

As soon as Beth found the knife, the four persons went downhill, in search of something better than that. Something was telling them that that was the best they were going to get at least in a while.

Ten vomits and a few hours later, Beth started to worry about herself. Maggie cooked badly, but she couldn’t be that bad. The others just walked and stopped when she had nausea.

“Are you hearing that?” Eugene asked, making everyone to keep quiet. The steps’ sound scared him so much he had to run to Tara to protect him. However, she tried not to punch him, because she was more susceptible since they left Denise behind.

“It sounds like… walkers”

Beth took a step back and raised her knife, grabbing a long branch that was on the floor to defending herself if the occasion required it. And as Rosita had said, a huge horde of walkers came out of the forest.

Tara managed to handle the half of them, but Beth had problems because of her shortly equilibrium and the nausea she had. Now Rosita took care of Eugene, protecting him. Suddenly, Beth was about to get bitten from behind, but Tara managed to save her. And there they realized they were being cornered.

“I’m out of ammo!” Rosita screamed while she hit a walker and destroy its skull.

“I’ve only got two!” Tara said.

Beth fought against two walkers that threatened with bite her. She was being sufficiently agile in those conditions, but the panorama didn’t seem to get better at all.

Suddenly, something big and strong mowed down them, moving them away, but leaving Rosita and Beth unconscious, broking Eugene’s leg and Tara’s left arm, who after that, fainted meanwhile some men jumped from the vehicle that had mowed down them to kill the walkers with their guns.

*

When Beth woke up, the whole room was spinning and her vision was blurred. There was no light besides the lamp that was in a corner. When her eyes got used to the light, she shifted in the bed but her muscles didn’t respond. Beside her, in another bed, Rosita was sleeping or was probably unconscious.

The walls were dirty as the floor; a smelly pile of clothes was on a small table that looked like it was going to fall at any moment.

Beth stopped concentrating in the putrid smell of the environment and stretched her left hand in Rosita’s direction, though she was far. She looked like a delicate porcelain doll with her hair untied, being quiet.

At that moment, a doctor —or at least someone that looked like one— came into the room and smile at realizing one of his patients was conscious.

“Hi.” He said, in a calm voice to approach to her. All of his moves were short and paused, like he would be approaching to the cougar. “Can you give me your name to give you a diagnostic?” Upon seeing that she didn’t respond, he continued. “It’s obligatory here, darling.”

“What for do I need a diagnostic?” Her voice came out in a weak whisper, with an obvious hatred to that doctor.

“Because we’ve got a recovery plan and the first step is the diagnostic. After that, you can choose between go or stay. But, believe me, girl, there’s nothing better than this out there.”

 _In that case…_ “Beth.”

“Perfect. Now… well, our men’s truck has been mowed down you four, and I apologize for that.”

“Are the others ok?”

“They didn’t wake up yet. The man has a broken leg; the girl who was with him presents mild vital signs, besides she has a broken arm.”

“Will they be ok?”

“We hope that. While you…” He looked at the medical chart and made an indecipherable face. “The hit and the lack of food made you to pass out, but don’t worry.” He said with a smile, passing his hand for his whole white coat; like if he were cleaning them. “Your baby is fine after all. He’s a fighter.”

Everything turned almost black but Beth kept herself conscious to digest the words. Oh, shit. No. No and no. She looked at the doctor’s eyes just to realize he wasn’t joking. She took courage to speak, finally. “A baby?”

“Yes. You’re pregnant, Beth.

And now, everything turned black.

* * *

Hi! So, this is my first fanfic. I'd like to you tell me if it's okay because English it's not my first language ... so :)

Agus xoxo

See ya!

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Daryl’s POV (omniscient narrator)**

When he woke up, his face was touching the cold and dirty floor. Maneuvering with his feet and realizing about the situation, managing to sit and to rest his back on the wall. Chains that came from the wall behind him capture him, taking him around his wrists.

A few seconds after he was aware of what had happened, he searched with his gaze a light to see. There was nothing, he was immersed in an infernal darkness.

For a minute, he closed his eyes and remembered.

_“Give us your guns and we won’t hurt you” The man with black hair and light blue eyes said, showing them his cocky smile._

_Daryl stepped closer, knowing it would be hopeless fighting or even arguing being at a disadvantage. Those things just were material things; they could come back without them. He stretched out his arm and the group’s leader took the gun he gave to him._

_“Wait!” Sasha screamed, taking a step forward. Her glaze seems to want to kill everybody there. “You don’t have to do this.”_

_Savior’s leader pointed out with the guns in his hands to Sasha. Mumbling, and without stopping looking to the group that was in front of them. Abraham dared to speak. “Shut up.”_

_This time, Sasha turned her head towards her mate, almost shocked for what he had said. “I was talking to the man”_

_“No, you’re not.” The man answered, twisting his face a little._

_And the last thing that Daryl remembered was a sharp pain in his head and Sasha’s terrifying scream. He had made a mistake in staying so close to them and now he was paying for it. His face was in contact with the cold pavement and his eyes began to close little by little._

At that moment, after remembering how he had come there, he let out a sigh. He could say he was bored, not afraid of was around him. _The darkness._ He laughed internally. He lived a lot with it for starting to fear it.

Besides, during a short time period it was his friend. He didn’t fear anything, it was true. He had uncertainty about what is going to happen now, but fear? No. The only thing he was scared of was for Beth. Probably she was terrified, waiting for him.

He swallowed saliva strongly and squirmed in his place. He didn’t like to know he was making suffering her lover. Shit, if she wouldn’t be there, in Alexandria, he wouldn’t be too worry to find a way to escape from there.

He squinted when the door opened and the roof’s lights turned on. It took time to him to get used to that and realizing that he was with Abraham and Sasha, the three enchained.

Abraham was unconscious, sitting, with his head hanging, meanwhile she was looking to the new arrivals. She didn’t emit any sound; it looks like someone had drugged her.

 _Yeah, he knew about that._ He had got to the point of pass out in multiple times.

“Oh, great. We thought you’d be unconscious” The tallest man said, passing his look through all the room. He frowned when he saw Abraham still unconscious. “Not everyone is so lucky.”

In the room there was a table with wheel nearby Sasha, full of different tools. And then, with the exception of puddles of water on the floor, there was nothing else. Nothing else except chains that weren’t occupied by anyone.

“Caleb, do we wait?” The other asked, passing one hand through his dark hair. Both of them stayed quiet, and the first nodded with a sigh.

“Yeah, he’s not worried. We received more persons.” He replied with the same voice tone, entering into the room. His partner closed the door, but he stayed there, without stop looking Abraham.

Daryl didn’t remember how he came there. He knew he had fought with three men that tried to blindfold him, until a man punch him and he passed out. Sasha and Abraham? He didn’t know what they’ve done to them or if they just didn’t resist. Knowing her, she maybe did it.

“You are probably wondering what are you doing here. I’ll explain to you. As you were so dangerous when we tried to take your stuff, we decided to take you here and call you _dangerous citizen._ The dangerous citizen stays isolated from the others, and they get integrated into the society until they learn how to live with the others.” He explained without stop looking to Sasha, who frowned. “Don’t worry, you’re going to get out of here. But not today. We have to do some questions to you to correct your attitude.

Daryl growled and moved his hands, although he didn’t feel the blood circulating there because of the chains. The man that was stand up in the middle of the room, pointed him with a finger.

“That’s what we don’t want. With our questions and corrections, we’ll change those violent behaviors into constructive behaviors for this place.” The man smiled and went to the door, which he opened. His mate turned off the lights. “Try to be quiet. There are people resting nearby.”

And then, the sound of the heavy door sink everyone in a mortal silence. Sasha cleared her throat and Daryl heard the sound of chains moving, but not his.

“What do you think they’re going to do to us?”

Daryl growled because of his thoughts, annoyed. “I’ve lived this before. They will become us pets.”

“It… it can’t be that bad, isn’t it?”

For the first time, Daryl heard the fear in her voice. He tried to look at her in the darkness but it was hopeless. He swallowed saliva and rest his head on the wall. —You have no idea.

*

A few hours later, the door opened making a noise that woke up everyone. Abraham was conscious already, Sasha explained everything to him. Since then, he fought with the chains to escape without any success.

The lights turned on again. Daryl realized that the one that was close to him flicked. _On, off, on, flick, flick, flick, off, on, flick, flick, on._ He focused on that until he saw the men that were there before.

 _Poor bastards._ He thought. _They were assigned to us and they just have to obey._

The one that seemed to be the leader came closer and smiled. His dark eyes tried to intimidate Daryl, but they couldn’t do it. The guy whistle to his mate and then he took out Daryl’s chains. For a second he thought about the possibility of punch that man in the face, but he controlled himself for the first time in… a long, long time.

Without saying anything, they took him out, closing noisily the door behind them. There was more artificial and natural light in the hall. At his left there was more cells like his, and at his right, there was a huge window where he could see a backyard with a lot of people working on it.

While they walked and left the prison behind, they entered in a hall warmer and more lighted naturally.

Just out of curiosity, Daryl observed all the rooms that had the door opened and he realized they were in a sort of nursery or hospital. He stopped moving when he thought his mind was betraying him and make him see things.

But she was there. With her beautiful blonde loose hair, sleeping. She was wearing a white coat and she looked like an angel.

Why was she here? She shouldn’t be with the others in Alexandria? Maybe she was looking for him. His doubts were interrupted by his captors.

The men that were holding Daryl growled and pushed him against his will until they entered in a room and sat him in front of a table.

The one that was in charge places himself in front of him, and the other took his wrists without tied them. Daryl raised his look, seeing to be impassible.

“This will be easy. No tricks, no traps. If you answer in a non-violent way, you’ll move on. If you don’t answer or answer in an inappropriate way, you go back. It’s like a game, do you understand me?” The question came out of his mouth like if he was talking to a child. “Where did you came from?”

He didn’t answer. He wouldn’t do it, his threats and that shit of _move on, go back_ didn’t scare him. After a few seconds of silence, he could realize the guy was becoming inpatient.

“I’m going to repeat it; I think you didn’t listen. Where did you came from?”

Then, Daryl spit up in the man’s face and almost instantly, his palm’s hand was marked in his face. While he dried himself, the other guy intensified his grip.

A few seconds after, Caleb smiled and came closer to the table but not the closest enough to the man that just spit up to him. He was playing with _fire._ Then, he pulled off a knife that was hidden, and put it just in front of Daryl, who didn’t get perturbed.

“If you don’t answer, we’ll use the force and that’s not a good way to start the interrogatory.”

The man that was holding Daryl squirmed in his place and called Caleb softly. Both captors talked for a few seconds in a low tone of voice until Caleb left the room with a grin in his face.

For a few seconds, Daryl focused on his low heartbeat —he was trying to control it, and he can also feel the grip in his wrists getting stronger. It was so hot in there that the room felt like hell. He wasn’t surprised for being there then.

Finally, Caleb opened the door. Daryl’s eyes opened like plates when he saw he was holding Beth and taking her to him. Then, she was sitting in a chair, tied to it, in the middle of the room. Caleb took his gun and pointed at her with it, without stop looking to Daryl.

“You confess or your girlfriend dies. Because… you’re a couple, isn’t it? I noticed how you looked and look at her.” He laughs, but Daryl just focused on his lover’s blue and scared eyes, without believing she was there. “You’ve got to learn that love doesn’t exist anymore. Not in this world.”

In just a move, Daryl escaped from his captor’s grip, kicking his stomach with his foot, and before he can even think, Caleb was holding Beth, with his gun in her temple.

“Daryl…” She said, like begging for him to stay quiet. She knew he wouldn’t do that. Beth was terrified, and now, he was too.

“Let her go or I swear your death will be more painful than you think.” He said in a low tone voice, growling after that.

“We need answers, Daryl” He mocked about the way Beth had said his name, but that only made him angrier. “If you don’t want to give us what we need, it’s okay.” Caleb caressed her blonde hair, making her to trembler. “I bet she’s a very good cock sucker. What do you think?”

Before he can answer —or attack—, the door opened and he look at the man he left unconscious a few minutes ago. Daryl growled. He would pay for everything he had done, but he won’t let her to pay for him.

“Caleb!” The man at the door screamed. He was wearing a white coat, like he was a doctor or something like that. “What the hell are you doing with one of my patients?”

“Discipline plan. A little bit of changed but…”

“It’s my patient and you can’t take her just like that. Give her to me.” He said, and Daryl get pissed off… he was treating her like an object!

“I needed her, Jenkins.” Caleb answered, without letting her go, always keeping an eye on Daryl, who was about to collapse.

“I don’t give a shit about that. I don’t give a shit about you or your prisoners. Give her to me, she’s not recovered yet.” Jenkins said, with the obvious hate in his words. “Or I’ll tell Negan.”

Caleb growled and a few seconds after, he pushed her into the doctor, who received her before she falls. Daryl gave a step forward but Caleb pointed at him with his gun.

“Come on, Beth. You need to rest.” Jenkins said, taking her arms meanwhile she was trying stay there.

“No! He’s going to hurt him! Daryl!” She screamed before the door get closed. That almost broke him, but he stood firm.

He could use whatever he had close to him and stabbed Caleb. He had to stay quiet, he knew that. But it was so damn hard.

“Now that you’re quiet” He smiled, sitting in the chair where Beth was a few minutes ago. “You’ll answer or your Cinderella will end up with a bullet hole in her head. So… what are you gonna do, pretty boy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for the kudos and everything!  
> Remember that English is not my first language, so if there is a mistake over there, please let me know!
> 
> Agus xoxo
> 
> See ya!!


End file.
